Oscuro
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: Natsu tuvo una vida dura...él estaba furioso con todo el mundo por haber sufrido y en eso empezó su camino de sangre, placer y muerte. Hasta que un día todo eso cambió.


**Oscuro**

Sonrío…estaba jodido y a lo grande, no podía estar ahí por mucho tiempo aunque lo quisiera, tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que ella abriera los ojos para mostrar su sonrisa tan cálida que le provocaba nauseas.

Sus manos temblaban, los miró y se maldijo al ver sangre en ellas, las lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas lentamente para luego caer en el sucio suelo. Su fantasma del pasado se burlaba de él por no tener cuidado…tenía razón, debió de ser…ella solamente era una niña inocente, no tenía la culpa de sus sucios pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Esos inocentes y dulces ojos, su voz tierna. No podía dormir, cuando lo hacía se imaginaba estar encima de ella en la cama abusando de ella, escuchando sus gritos de auxilio provocando que se excitara aún más, al despertar su cuerpo estaba caliente y él gruñía desesperado, teniendo miedo de que algún día convertiría su sueño en realidad para mandar todo a la mierda.

Su pasado lo atormentaba, recordando perfectamente como su madre era asesinada por su padre y como al final abusaba del cadáver mientras se reía. Él era tan joven en ese momento, no sabía que pasaba hasta que cumplió los 14 años lo entendió todo, así es como inició su carrera de asesino serial, estaba furioso de que nadie lo ayudo a superar eso así que descargaba su ira a través de sus crueles actos sus víctimas eran…niñas, escogía a sus víctimas con cuidado, fingía ser un chico amable ganándose la confianza de las niñas, después las violaba e asesinaba, le encantaba como ellas lo miraban con decepción, tristeza y terror, lo excitaba tanto…El día en que lo descubrieron se maldijo, como era menor de edad no pudieron hacer mucho, sólo lo mandaron a rehabilitación, gracias a su buen comportamiento creyeron que estaba "curado" en eso lo mandaron a un orfanato. Para él fue un gran banquete a simple vista pero no podía hacerles nada a sus "hermanas" porque eran constantemente vigiladas ya que los empleados de aquel lugar estaban conscientes de su historial aunque fueron informados de que estaba "curado" no querían arriesgarse.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Fue una tortura mirarlas caminar, correr, reír, sin percatarse de que él las fantaseaban torturándolas lentamente. Aun así, se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno a la situación. Muchos niños se le acercaban para jugar con él, pero los rechazaba de modo gentil a lo que despertó más la curiosidad a los pequeños. Un día, llegó una pareja al orfanato, mirando alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando a los niños. Él al verlos bufó, como le hubiera gustado tener un padre y una madre con ese brillo en sus ojos…tal vez hubiera tenido un final diferente.

Fue grata su sorpresa al enterarse que esa pareja lo eligieran a él.

La puerta se abrió, sus _nuevos_ padres le dieron un tour en toda la casa, el fingía prestar atención a lo que ellos decían asintiendo con la cabeza a casi todo. Una pequeña parte de él se sentía _cómodo_ con esta situación, tal vez no esté todo perdido, quizá sea otra oportunidad que le da la vida para arreglarlo todo. Subió a las escaleras dirigiéndose a su nuevo cuarto, en eso vio una pequeña figura delante de él, viéndolo con ese molesto brillo de inocencia, en ese momento supo que todo ese iría al carajo, bajo la mirada para cruzarla con la de esa pequeña criatura.

Hola, soy Asuka ¿eres mi nuevo hermano?- Su voz inocente e infantil provocó que su corazón le diera un vuelco.

Sí, supongo.

Asuka sonrió, para tomar la mano de su nuevo hermano y guiarlo hacia su cuarto. Ella saltaba, reía como cualquier niña de su edad mientras que Natsu se estaba imaginando el modo de como martirizarla hasta la muerte.

Pasaron los días, que para él fue un infierno, verla dormir tan tranquila y ver como respiraba lentamente, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Sus nuevos padres se mantenían cariñosos y atentos con él, estaba muy agradecido con ellos, en verdad lo estaba pero su fantasma del pasado lo incitaba a ir aquellos días de sangre y placer. Lo intento todo incluso empezó a tener relaciones con una compañera de la escuela llamada Lisanna, eso empeoro todo, a pesar de lo que ella pasó con sus hermanos, ella sonreía como una niña de 5 años…bueno eso fue lo que la atrajo de Lisanna, su brillo. Sus encuentros eran en los mismos lugares de siempre, en el bosque, un edificio abandonado retirado del pueblo o en su habitación, este último no era tan frecuente, porque la albina tenía que llegar a la media noche para que nadie supiera de su visita.

Natsu se desahogaba mediante el cuerpo de su " _amiga"_ mordiéndola del cuello, rasguñarle la espalda y un poco de dolor mezclado con placer, ambos lo disfrutaban, Natsu no paraba hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantara dejando a Lisanna muy cansada y algo adolorida. Seguían manteniéndolo en secreto por un largo tiempo, hasta que un día la hermana de Lisanna los sorprendió en pleno acto en el bosque. Todo el pueblo se enteró de lo sucedido, tachándolos como novios. Natsu nunca sintió amor por ella, sólo atracción y la veía como un medio para descargar todas sus frustraciones, Alzack habla con él acerca de la sexualidad para no embarazar a su "novia", sin saber que él ya se cuidaba desde hace tiempo.

Asuka creció, transformándose en una chica hermosa, Natsu se mantenía distante con ella, esa mirada dulce y gentil lo enfermaba.

Maldice el momento que Asuka entró a su cuarto en la noche, la joven tenía mucho miedo, le dijo que escuchó ruidos extraños abajo, Natsu bufó pensando que estaba exagerando pero bajo para que Asuka lo dejara en paz.

Entonces…vio una sombra moverse en el pasillo. Esto lo alertó, gruñó al recordar que no tenía nada con que defenderse teniendo que recurrir a usar sus manos… _Como en los viejos tiempos_ pensó.

En eso se le ocurre como matarlo, sonrió satisfecho. Escuchó otro ruido en la cocina de inmediato fue a haber, se trataba de un joven, pelo rubio, ojos claros con rasgos caninos, tatuajes. Natsu y el extraño compartieron miradas por un momento, el peli rosa sintió el tiempo detenerse por un momento, rápidamente reacciona y salta hacia él sin temor alguno. Rodaron en el suelo haciendo mucho ruido, Asuka se preocupó por su hermano y bajo enseguida para ayudarlo.

Natsu le costaba someter al extraño, tenía mucha fuerza, la patada que le dio lo dejó sin aire por un momento, alzó la vista y vio que el tipo agarró un cuchillo para acabar con la vida de Natsu, en eso lo apuñala en la pierna, gritó, el sujeto estaba dispuesto a apuñalarlo de nuevo, Natsu reacciono y agarró los antebrazos.

Asuka miró con temor la escena, fue corriendo para ayudarla. El joven gruñe por la imprudencia de ella.

¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Grito, el rubio sonrió con sorna y aprovecho el momento para apuñalarle la otra pierna, Natsu se quejó. El sujeto se dirigió hacia Asuka, trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Sólo vio como la tomaba y la apuñalaba en el estómago, sintió un nudo en la garganta, Asuka cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el muchacho se posiciono encima de ella para apuñalarla más seguido. Natsu no pudo evitar que aquellos momentos en que él era un asesino aparecieran en su mente, su madre muerta, sus víctimas…ya no quería derramar más sangre, Natsu se arrastró para alcanzarlo pero…el tipo se fue por la ventana.

La visión de Natsu se hizo borrosa por las lágrimas, se acercó al cuerpo de la joven, la rodeo con sus brazos y a empezar a acariciarla. Disculpándose por ser un mal hermano, por ser un asesino, por no haberse dado otra oportunidad. No podía estar ahí por mucho tiempo aunque lo quisiera.

Se prometió así mismo cuidarla en otra vida, ser un mejor hermano y mimarla. Sintió una presencia atrás suyo, se giró para encontrarse con el asesino de su hermana, estaba sonriendo el muy maldito.

No creas que te salvaras de esta, amigo.- Dijo el rubio, alzó el cuchillo para clavárselo en la espalda repetidas veces hasta que los ojos del peli rosado dejaron de brillar.


End file.
